


From fiction to Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, not quite decided where i want this to go yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin starts at a new school Camelot High and meets Arthur a stuck up prat with a stick so far up his arse Merlin can't help but stare. Butt luckily for him the attraction is mutual.





	From fiction to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction and I would just like to apologize now if it is complete crap.

As Merlin scrolled to the very bottom of the page he sighed in relief. His back hurt from staying in one position for too long and his eyes hurt from the glare of the screen in contrast to the blackness of his room. He looked over at his clocked and groaned, it was three in the morning and he had to be up in four hours. This would not give him enough time in the morning to do all that he needed to do. He had to dry his new uniform (which he was supposed to have done yesterday) and most likely if his mum had her way she would probably force him into eating something. It's not that he didn't like breakfast its just there never seemed enough hours in the day, and mornings were an inhuman time of day-probably created by the devil himself so he usually was just never hungry. He rolled over and smashed his face to the pillow to try and drift off to sleep. His last thoughts being about if what he just read is true and if boys could really feel pleasure from something like that, and with a wistful sigh he drifted off to sleep.

 

He came to with a jolt and the sound of his blaring alarm in his ear. He reached his hand out and swiped at it to make it turn off, after that was all sorted out he rolled to the edge of his bed and fell off with a loud "OOHF" and all the wind being knocked out of him "Well that's one way to wake yourself up" he thought. Groaning he got to his feet with the sound of popping coming from his knees. shuffling over to his bathroom he went and relieved himself while the shower was heating up cause it would not do if he had to take a cold shower while also starting his first day of school after moving from his small home town of Ealdor all the way to the big city of Camelot. To save time he decides to brush his teeth as he showers then rushes to throw his clothes in the dryer with only a towel around his waist to avoid any awkward situations like running into his mother. Luckily she had an early shift that he had forgotten about only remembering when he saw the plate she left for him on the table along with a note telling him to have a good day and to behave himself at school. As he sat down and took the covering off of the plate and steam wafted up from the plate bringing with it the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. As the steam hit his nose his stomach rumbled, it smelled delicious. He started to scarf down the food and by the time that he was almost finished eating the dryer dinged. He quickly stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunks and dashed off to get ready for school.

 

Right as he finished tying his tie his alarm went off alerting him that if he didn't leave now he would be late for school, which while he didn't care all that much his mother would kill him if he was late. Feeling the panic wash over him he sprinted from his room to quickly slip his shoes on and grab his pack from the table by the door and rush out with the door slamming behind him, he only slowed down to quickly lock it behind him before dashing off to the bus station. After a slow and agonizing bus ride later filled with wailing kids and cramped conditions he got off at his stop and preceded to walk the little bit of distance to finally catch sight of his school for the whole of the school year (unless if his mother got transferred yet again) Camelot High or as he likes to call it prison.


End file.
